Moony and Furball
by keliathewolf
Summary: NOT SLASH! Remus finds out that he is Harry's father and that Harry is a werewolf. Moony and Furball, father and son, give it a try, there aren't many stories like this out there. Adopted by MWPP-Marauders-Forever.
1. Screaming or Howling?

**Ok, first Harry Potter fan fiction EVER, so bear with me. I've been searching and it turns out that there are almost no fics about Lupin being Harry's father (biological I mean). I find that sad because Lupin would a GREAT father if J.K. Rowling hadn't KILLED HIM! *author kills J. K. Rowling* **

**Much better! Well enjoy, please be nice but also tell me what I'm doing wrong.**

**Attention! I have adopted some concepts from twilight, such as "Imprinting" and Alpha orders, just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: I am not blonde, American or rich and I dream of sparkly vampires therefore eliminating my chances of being J. K. Rowling.**

_**Chapter 1 – Wake up cub, wake up pup.**_

**Remus POV**

Remus was still grieving after Sirius death. Harry should be too. Poor boy he thought to himself.

**Dumbledore's POV**

He once again read the letter. That letter he got so many years ago from Lily, right before she died.

"_Dear Dumbledore,_

_I have something to tell you. Harry is not James's son. Too harsh and blunt? Well, I found no other way to break the news. James knows it. It just happened. One day Remus came talk to me and told me he had imprinted on me, which turns me into his reason for living as he puts it._

_So, well… it involved a bed. I hope you're not mad. I know I'm dead, so don't even bother to owl me. _

_Tell Remus I love him too, but I put a charm on him that erases his memory from the… act. Harry is also a werewolf, he will turn one when he is sixteen. He also has glamour charms on him so he looks like James. _

_I'm sorry if I'm too blunt, that's just the way I am._

_I love them both_

_Love,_

_Lily Evans"_

Damn Potters, why do they have to be so complicated?

**Harry's POV**

Harry woke up to a loud "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" from Hermione and Ron, as well as Mrs Weasley and Fred and George. He smiled the best he could.

"Guys, being sixteen means that I hold the right to sleep 'till noon, at least!" He shouted, before hugging everyone and receiving their presents.

"No way, mate" Said Ron "But you do get to chose what to do for the day. We have a big party planned for you for tonight, though!" Hermione slapped him in the head.

"That was supposed to be a surprise!" She shouted, running after him, leaving Harry alone to get dressed.

He decided that he wanted to go for a movie and then play quidditch all day before visiting his parents graves. Nothing surprised him more than see Severus Snape in the kitchen for breakfast as well.

"Professor?" Harry asked in desbelief. The look Snape gave was nothing near friendly but it wasn't a death glare either.

"I'm here to brew the Wolfsbane potion for Remus, nothing more. Happy birthday by the way" And that was all he said.

The day went well, the movie was called Vampires Suck and it was awesome, and he beated Ron at quidditch for 70-20, and he managed to clean his parents graves as well as Sirius'.

When they went back to the Burrow, he noticed that the tables were set in the garden, for Lupin to be there, he guessed. As they approached the house Hermione turned to him.

"Now, remember it is supposed to be a surprise so put up your surprise face" she said and glared at Ron. He hid behind Harry.

"SURPRISE!" They all shouted. Harry's eyes innocently widened.

"A party? For me, really?" He yelled in delight. Everyone was there. Remus Lupin, Dumbledore, The Weasleys, Snape and some other Hogwarts teachers. He was hugged by Remus.

"What's up, Harry?" He said lamely as Harry laughed.

"Getting old aged are we? Trying to keep up with young ones?" He burst out laughing at Lupin's ofended look. The man was like a father to him.

Well, the party went well until the Full Moon rose. Then, hell broke lose.

Harry screamed in pain as every bone in his body was crushed and replaced by new, stronger and bigger ones. The scream quickly turned into a howl as his mout and nose turned into a muzzle.(sp?) He barely noticed everyone's shocked faces as he sniffed the air searching for a prey.

His head jerked to where Severus Snape was and Harry's hatred towards the teacher added to the hunger the werewolf was feeling and he let out a menacing howl that clearly meant "Any last words?" Snape gulped as Harry lunged for him, only to be stopped.

By Remus John Lupin.

**That went well! Check out my other story (twilight/harry potter Xover), first Remus/Bella pairing in FANFICTION! I'M SO EXCITED!**

**I know it's rushed but hey, you don't write them either so don't even bother to argue! There are only like, 4 fics about Remus being Harry's father!**

**Love **

**Kelia**


	2. Too Much For Subtle

**Hey, I should be studying Chemistry right now but instead decided to update as I got 5 reviews already! Even From Spain! Gracias, Nat, estoy escribiendo ahora. And I'm NOT Spanish; I'm Portuguese, not very far from it.**

**Anyway, I personally think Snape could go ahead and die but decided that Remus should be the first one snapping into reality again! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I would not have killed Remus, only Tonks (cuz I hate her). I mean, I get it that they wanted to kill some of the characters so it wouldn't be so much fairy-tale-like but REMUS? SERIOUSLY?**

**Chapter 1: Too much for subtle…**

**Remus POV**

What. In. The. Hell? Harry's a werewolf? How in the world is that possible? I felt the moonlight provoke the change in me too and I too screamed in pain as my bones broke and stretched. Then, thanks to the Wolfsbane potion that made me keep my human mind, I ran for Harry and threw myself in front of him.

Time seemed to stop right that moment.

Than Harry let out a long tortured howl, yelped and ran to the forest. I followed him, keeping his action in check just so he wouldn't kill Snape, because I need the freaking werewolf potion god damn it! I found him in a clearing, gazing at the stars, his ears turning down with shame.

"Harry?" I asked in my rough and husky werewolf voice.

"Remus? I, I didn't mean to…" His voice/growl was barely a whisper.

"Don't worry" And we stood there for countless hours until the Sun came back around and the night left our bodies and we changed back. It was extremely painful to change, but it was even worst to get back to human form in the morning.

Harry and I got back to the Burrow, where everyone was waiting for us. As soon as we stepped into the house, Mrs. Weasley came to engulf Harry in one bone crushing hug.

"Harry, how are you?" She asked as he shifted uncomfortably. He cleared his throat.

"It's… hard" He finally answered. Mrs. Weasley gave him a merciful look.

"We are all so sorry for you…" She didn't really finished saying whatever she was going to say because Harry suddenly punched the wall with such strength that he almost broke it. I tried to calm him down but it seemed to make it worst.

"That's the problem isn't it? You all feel sorry for us. Just because we are werewolves, the poor sheep without a shepherd aren't we?" He yelled and then ran right out of the room, leaving everything standing there.

"He doesn't mean it" I assured Mrs. Weasley before running after him. "Harry!" I shouted.

"Get away from me!" He yelled, but I caught him and hugged him until he stopped trashing. He hugged me back, sobbing.

"I know it's hard, I know" I soothed him. He cried for a bit and then got back to normal and we got back to the Burrow.

"I'm sorry for what I've said, Mrs. Weasley" He said to the woman that was looking at him pitifully.

"It's okay Harry; let's just get you to Ron's room. Everyone is there, you know" And she led him upstairs.

**Harry's POV**

When I entered the room, every conversation stopped. For a loooooong while.

"Uh… Hi guys" As soon as these words came out of my mouth, Hermione launched herself at me.

"_?"_ She said in one breath. I frowned at her.

"Slow down Hermione" She repeated everything in slow motion, causing me to laugh.

"It did hurt, but I'm okay now." I assured. Ron walked up to me and patted me on the back.

"Sorry for you, mate"

"No problem" I answered.

"GUYS! MEETING IN THE LIVING ROOM IN 5 MINUTES!" Mrs. Weasley shouted from downstairs.

We all went downstairs and gathered in the living room. Remus smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Well" Dumbledore said "I have a very important thing to announce. 16 years ago I got a letter from Lily!"

I gasped out loud. Dumbledore waited for me to grasp the information and continued.

"It was rather interesting and revealed some secrets related to Harry. For example, it told me that Harry's father was not the one we all know and love." This time everyone gasped and looked at me and then back at Dumbledore.

"She also told me that that person has Memory Charms on him so he wouldn't remember it so Voldemort wouldn't go after him." Everyone was tense, waiting for Dumbledore to continue.

"Tell me, I have the right to know" I said firmly and Hermione held my hand. Ron patted me on the shoulder.

"Well, look into your hearth Harry, you already know" Dumbledore said and my fury went up.

"I don't! Now stop fooling around with mystery lines and tell me!" I yelled.

"Come on Harry, is not that hard!" Dumbledore's voice was kind.

_Harry screamed in pain as every bone in his body was crushed and replaced by new, stronger and bigger ones. The scream quickly turned into a howl as his mouth and nose turned into a muzzle. (sp?) He barely noticed everyone's shocked faces as he sniffed the air searching for a prey._

I held my head as the memories flooded in.

_Werewolf _my mind whispered, every time from a different spot. My vision was blurring as everyone came to the same conclusions that I was getting to. _Werewolf, werewolf, werewolf, werewolf, werewolf._

Werewolf, I was a werewolf. And the only werewolf that I knew was…

"Your father is Remus Lupin" Dumbledore said.

**Mwahahahah, cliffhanger. Hey, thanks for the reviews! Anyway, I'm looking for a Beta, any offers? **

**Oh, and I've started a contest, if you liked my story go ahead, click my name, go to my stories and then to Contest Furball. Give it a try.**

**ANYWAY… ooooh, some Harry/Hermione in the air! Sweeeeeet. **

**Thanks guys really, for all the reviews and stuff, really, thank you.**

**Kisses**

**Kelia**


	3. I'm an Idiot

**I'm sorry, guys, you have all been so kind as to read this crap and review and I'm about to let you down...**

**The truth is: I'm putting this story up for adoption (I actually spent five minutes trying to spell that instead of 'abortion').**

**So, yeah, sorry...**

**PM me if you want to adopt it.**

**Love**

**Your authoress, Kelia**


End file.
